All Cats Go to Heaven
All Cats Go to Heaven is a fan episode and the first episode of the Arc 3. The episode introduces Katze, the german cat. Starring * Katze * The Angel Cat * The Hellhound * Flippy Featuring * Cuddles * Toothy * Flaky Appearances * Maine * The Cursed Idol * Spicy * All of the deceased characters that were killed off in And Then There Were Less and Dancing with Death (excluding Nutley and Bowler) * Angels * Stamp Plot Katze, Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky are playing soccer. Cuddles kicks the balls and passes it to Toothy. Toothy kicks the ball to the net Flaky was standing at, but misses! Katze goes over the fence to get the ball. Someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see Fliqpy who stabs him the in the chest. However, Fliqpy accidentally stabs himself in the chest and dies too. Katze wakes up, and notices that he's in a strange place. He looks around and sees some angels playing with the deceased characters. Then an Angel Cat flies up to him with a medal that says "Thank you for becoming a new citizen of heaven". Katze smiles and puts the medal on. Meanwhile, Flippy wakes up and notices that he's in hell. Then he hears an evil laugh, he turns around and sees the hellhound. Flippy says "I don't wanna be in hell, I wanna be in heaven!". Then he cries for help. Angel Cat and Katze hear his voice and fly to the rescue. They go to hell and see the hellhound tying Flippy to a cross. He then grabs his pitch fork and lights it on fire. The Angel Cat turns into her demonic form while Katze uses a wand as a weapon. Demonic angel cat bites the hellhound in the leg. The german cat then zaps the hellhound with his wand and turns him into stone. Unfortunately, Katze accidentally knocks Flippy out with his wand. Flippy wakes up again and realizes that he's in the hospital. Katze tells Flippy that he's going to play soccer with him and his friends so Flippy agrees. The next day, Katze, Cuddles, Toothy, Flippy and Flaky all play soccer. Katze kicks the ball and passes it to Toothy who passes it to Flippy. Flippy kicks the ball so hard that it flew in the air. Stamp was delivering mail when suddenly, the ball hits him in the face and his brain falls out. The iris closes on the brain. Deaths * Katze is stabbed by Flippy (later revived). * Flippy stabs himself in the chest (later revived). * The Hellhound turns into stone. * Stamp's brain falls out when he gets hit in the head. Trivia * This is the first episode of the arc 3. * This is Katze's debut. He is also the first character to die in the arc 3. (unless you count Stamp). * The title is based on a movie called All Dogs go to Heaven. * Stamp's death is similar to Mime's death in his smoochie. Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Debut Episodes